1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optoelectronic apparatus, and in one of its aspects to an optical transceiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have existed optical transmitters and optical receivers. The usual method of handling two-way communication was to have an optics communication channel consisting of two fiber optics cables or at least two "pipes", each to be used for communicating in only one direction. Each transmitter and each receiver would have its own means for interfacing with the optics communication channel.